Et dans son regard, il y avait de la vie
by Angelica R
Summary: [Les Rois Maudits, T.1 & 5. Se passe pendant le tome 1. S'appuie sur la version télé de 1972] : Isabelle se rappelle du regard de Marguerite, et se demande ce que celle-ci a bien pu ressentir entre les bras de son amant. Marguerite de Bourgogne/Philippe d'Aunay. Isabelle de France/Édouard II (non réciproque). Évocation du Isabelle de France/Roger Mortimer.


Et dans son regard, il y avait de la vie.

[Les Rois Maudits, T.1 & 5\. Se passe pendant le tome 1. S'appuie sur la version télé de 1972] : Isabelle se rappelle du regard de Marguerite, et se demande ce que celle-ci a bien pu ressentir entre les bras de son amant. Marguerite de Bourgogne/Philippe d'Aunay. Isabelle de France/Édouard II (non réciproque). Évocation du Isabelle de France/Roger Mortimer.

Elle a fait ce qu'elle devait faire.

Ce qui était _juste_.

Devant elle se trouvent les trois princesses, les trois épouses de ses frères, les trois _putains_ , la tête baissée et habillées de pauvres frusques alors qu'elle, elle resplendit dans ses habits de reine.

Si son éducation ne l'en empêchait pas, la reine Isabelle laisserait sûrement un sourire de victoire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

Mais elle est la fille du roi de Fer, et elle se doit d'être comme lui : froide, droite, de glace.

Aussi dur que l'acier.

C'est comme ça qu'il l'a élevée, après tout.

(Et pourtant, intérieurement, elle jubilait.)

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait jamais eu d'autre choix, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait pu s'autoriser à avoir ce que Marguerite avait eu.

De ses trois belles-sœur, c'est elle qu'elle hait le plus, définitivement.

Parce qu'elle l'enviait comme elle n'avait jamais envié personne.

Parce que Marguerite avait le même destin qu'elle, mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas, destinée à être reine, parce que Marguerite aurait dû être aussi malheureuse qu'elle, mais qu'à la place, elle avait choisi de prendre son destin en main, et d'être heureuse.

Parce que, des trois princesses, elle était la seule à pouvoir se plaindre, tout comme Isabelle elle-même.

(Jeanne n'avait servi que d'intermédiaire, et Blanche n'avait été adultère que pour imiter la future reine.

Isabelle était indifférente quant à leur sort.)

Et au lieu d'accepter son sort comme seule une reine pouvait le faire, cette _ribaude_ , comme l'avait appelée Robert, avait pris un _amant_.

Oh que oui, Isabelle avait de nombreuses raisons d'être jalouse d'elle.

 _§§§§_

Une joie malsaine était en train de s'emparer d'elle.

L'amant de Marguerite, Philippe d'Aunay, s'il n'était déjà mort, allait bientôt périr et cette même Marguerite pourrirait pour toujours à Château-Gaillard, misérable et solitaire, loin de cet homme qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Elle avait tout perdu, et Isabelle, elle, jubilait.

Cependant, tout aussi jouissive que pouvait être cette victoire, elle conservait malgré tout un certain goût amer.

Il y avait le regard que Marguerite lui avait lancé, et Isabelle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle _avait compris_.

Oui, la princesse déchue savait pertinemment ce qu'Isabelle voulait et qu'elle avait tenté de toutes ses forces d'enfouir au fond de son propre cœur.

Elle se souvenait de la jeune fille qu'elle avait été, pleine d'espoir alors qu'elle partait pour l'Angleterre, elle se rappelait de sa désillusion, elle se souvenait avoir aimé Édouard, tellement fort, avant de le haïr avec au moins autant de force quand elle avait compris que ce serait pour toujours sans issue.

Isabelle se souvenait de ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir avec Robert, ce jour-là, alors qu'il lui avait annoncé que ses belles-sœurs étaient des putains, de ce moment où elle aurait pu décider elle aussi d'être heureuse, et de le prendre pour amant.

Et si elle était fière d'avoir refusé, le fait est que la morsure de la frustration continuait de la brûler.

Mais elle était reine, et elle n'avait pas de temps pour de tels enfantillages.

Tout comme Clémence de Hongrie le dirait plus tard, oui, on n'était pas reine pour être heureuse.

À cet instant précis, c'était elle qui avait gagné, face à Marguerite la flamboyante et l'insolente, qui avait été réduite à néant, et qui n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Et pourtant…

Elle voyait le regard de Marguerite, et elle se demandait ce que cela faisait, et ce que la princesse avait bien pu ressentir entre les bras de Philippe d'Aunay, elle se demandait si ça en valait la peine de tout risquer pour l'amour et le bonheur.

Marguerite était là, en face d'elle, le regard brûlant de haine _et de surtout de vie_ ,et elle semblait lui hurler au visage _qu'elle_ _ne_ _regrettait_ _rien_.

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Marguerite, une sorte de lueur de défi mêlée de haine et qui malgré sa déchéance, la faisait resplendir.

Même dépourvue de toutes ses parures, de sa coiffe, de ses habits précieux, de ses bijoux, et de sa chevelure si magnifique, Marguerite de Bourgogne était plus belle que jamais, presque plus belle qu'Isabelle elle-même, superbe certes, mais surtout de glace.

En regardant autour d'elle, Isabelle ne pouvait manquer les regards emplis de convoitises que les hommes (et peut-être aussi quelques femmes, après tout, son propre époux ne désirait-il pas les hommes plus que sa propre femme ?), posaient sur elle malgré sa chute, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, et à cet instant, la haine et la jalousie la dévorèrent de plus belle.

« _Moi j'ai eu le printemps_! Lui avait affirmé Marguerite, fière, orgueilleuse et magnifique. »

Et Isabelle n'avait pas compris.

La princesse avait parlé d'amour, de bonheur, de force, _de chaleur_ , et Isabelle n'arrivait à se rappeler que d'un lit froid, vide et glacial, d'un époux sans amour pour elle, et d'une nuit de noce en demi-teinte, de toutes ses nuits avec Édouard où Hugues le Despenser avait aussi été présent.

Elle se souvenait du dégoût, de la honte, de l'humiliation, elle se rappelait avoir été tellement seule, et elle se souvenait aussi qu'elle l'était toujours, _qu'elle le serait toujours_ , seule avec sa vertu inutile.

Le regard de Marguerite était en train de la brûler, et ce même si la princesse avait déjà été emportée depuis bien longtemps.

Mais tout le comme le roi de fer restait toujours inflexible, elle aussi, en digne fille de son père, restait là, droite, alors que les mots de sa belle-sœur résonnaient encore à son esprit.

Alors qu'elle se demandait si elle aussi elle aurait pu être heureuse.

Elle se demandait ce que c'était que le bonheur, et si être reine était réellement suffisant, et si cela le serait jamais un jour.

Elle était jalouse d'elle, jalouse de ce à quoi elle avait eu droit, jalouse de ne jamais avoir eu cela, tout en la méprisant pour ce qu'elle était devenu.

On l'appelait Marguerite la putain, parce qu'elle était adultère mais surtout parce qu'elle était femme, alors qu'Édouard, lui, qui la trompait, elle, depuis toujours, n'avait jamais été accusé de rien.

Parce qu'il était roi, mais surtout parce qu'il était homme.

Si sa haine contre Marguerite n'avait pas été aussi forte, peut-être aurait-elle compris toute l'injustice de la situation, et peut-être aurait-elle aussi ressenti de la pitié pour elle.

Peut-être qu'elle aurait alors pu la comprendre, aussi…

Mais à cet instant, pendant ce moment de sa victoire, elle ressentait un mélange de triomphe et de jalousie.

Et elle ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait pas _comment_ elle pouvait envier cette dépravée, cette ribaude, cette putain – qu'elle qualifiait ainsi plus par haine que parce qu'elle le pensait vraiment, et aussi parce que c'était comme ça qu'elle avait été élevée – alors que celle-ci avait tout perdu, le pouvoir, sa liberté, et tout ça pour quoi ?

Pour un homme, pour l'amour !

Cela en valait-il la peine ?

Tout ce qu'il y avait de noble, de droit et de vertueux dans cette terrible reine répondait non, mais ce qu'il y avait encore d'humain en elle était un peu plus hésitant.

Elle voyait encore le regard de celle qu'elle haïssait tant, elle voyait la flamme, qui la fascinait autant qu'elle la répugnait, elle voyait cette force, _cette vie_ , et cette certitude, aussi, celle qui disait _que ça en valait la peine_.

Était-ce seulement le cas ?

Marguerite était celle qui serait enfermée pour toujours, qui connaîtrait un destin misérable, alors qu'Isabelle, elle, repartait libre, victorieuse, parce que _justice était faite_ , reine, puissante bien que malheureuse.

Et pourtant, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bateau qui la remmènerait en Angleterre, Isabelle se rendit alors compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vide qu'avant cet instant.

Les mots de Marguerite, si forts et si puissants résonnaient encore et toujours en elle, et elle savait qu'ils ne la quitteraient jamais.

« Et moi j'ai eu le printemps, l'amour d'un homme, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa force ! C'est bon tu sais, un corps de garçon sur le sien. Demande à Édouard que tu as éloigné du corps des femmes, il sait lui comment c'est fait un homme. »

 _§§§§_

Ce n'est que des années plus tard, alors qu'Isabelle se perdait avec délice dans les bras de Roger Mortimer, et qu'elle savait enfin ce qu'était l'amour, qu'elle comprit finalement ce que Marguerite avait voulu lui dire.

Et elle sut qu'elle avait commis une erreur.


End file.
